


All Hallow's Eve

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Because we need balance in the force, Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Happily Ever After, Immortals, SO MUCH FLUFF, eternal love, fairies and demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: One night a year, the boundaries between planes bleed, and all the magical creatures can mingle. Demon and fae, mortals and dryads, all of them are the same tonight.On All Hallow's Eve, anything can happen.That's when Rey finds her demon.That's how they fall in love.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done in time for Halloween but I have poor time-management skills! I hope you enjoy it anyways. It's Halloweekend so it still counts. Happy Halloweekend!

All Hallow’s Eve is the one night when the boundaries between planes are weak enough to be crossed. When all of them can mix- the fae, the dark fae, the dryads, the demons, and even the mortals. They cross into one plane- the world between worlds- and celebrate the greatest festival of the year. 

It’s not the only time the planes bleed. At the solstices and equinoxes, some of them can cross the boundaries to the mortal world (fae in spring, dryads in summer, dark fae in autumn, and demon in winter). But none of them have quite the same magic, the same excitement. 

They cross over at sunset and are sent back to their planes at sunrise. In between, anything can happen. 

For this sunlight fae, it is her hundredth Hallow’s Eve. She loves it, every bit of it- the dancing, the feasting, the mingling. She’s happy just to watch even, because it’s all so beautiful. 

But it’s her hundredth time doing so, and maybe eternity is starting to show in her eyes, or maybe it’s longing, but tonight she doesn’t feel like dancing. Instead she walks off into the peaceful woods that surround them, following the flower-lined path into a peaceful cluster of stones overlooking a river. 

She kneels by the river, letting the cool, clear water run over her hands. It is entirely pure- no magic, no dirt, no darkness, just water. Certainly, the fae plan has water too, but nothing is as pure and simple as it is here. 

She is lying by the river for nearly half an hour before she hears footsteps. 

“I came here to escape the crowd, but it seems you’ve beaten me.”

A handsome demon with a small smirk stands behind her. There are no clear differences between the demon and the fae, but she can see them nonetheless- the twist of the lips, the ashy glimmer in the eyes. 

“There’s room enough for two, demon.”

“If you’re certain, fairy,” he replies, sitting down next to her. 

“I’m surprised there was someone else looking to leave the party,” she says, gesturing behind them to where they’d left.

“As was I,” the demon replies in a deep, rich voice. “But two’s enough for a party, don’t you think.” 

And there it is, the mischievous glimmer in his eyes that they warn you about, of a demon who could take your heart and soul in a second. She knows better than to follow that.

“The music here isn’t nearly as nice.”

“What, you don’t like a river?” He looks injured. “I think it’s plenty to dance to.”

“Perhaps you could show me?” 

“And how should I know this isn’t some fairy trick to ensnare me and my soul for all eternity?” he murmurs as he helps her to her feet. 

She shakes her head. “Dear me, what stories must you hear in hell?”

“Not half as bad as what you’ve heard about me, I’m sure.” 

He leads her in the dance, farther away at first, but pulling her closer as they spin to the rhythm of the rolling stream. 

“Well, they didn’t tell me you could dance,” she laughs softly. 

“Don’t tell anyone, it’s my best kept secret.”

She could forget how long it’s been as she drifts into the arms of this handsome, gentle, demon, but light begins to creep across the horizon and she’s reminded. 

“It’s almost morning,” she realizes. “We’ll have to go>”

“Wait,” he calls. “What’s your name?”

“You know I can’t tell you that,” she sighs, shaking her head. All a fae’s power lies in her name, giving it up is like giving up her life. 

“Then I’ll call you Rey,” he says, “Like a ray of light.” 

“And what can I call you?”

“Kylo.”

“Kylo,” Rey echoes. She feels no power in the name; it’s not real. “I’ll see you next year, Kylo.”

“Wait,” he repeats, pulling her close once more. 

But as the sun comes up, she dissolves beneath his fingers.

* * *

Next year, as Rey emerges from her gate, her first thoughts go to Kylo. In a year, the memories of a night spent dancing and laughing have faded but not disappeared. It was only a few moments, yet it felt like he understood her right away. 

And when he asked to call her Rey- well, that sealed it as fate for her. 

After a year of waiting to see ‘her demon’, she can barely run from the fig tree gate to the common area fast enough. 

Then she sees him, and he’s looking away from her and doesn’t notice her, like he doesn’t even want to find her. 

Like he doesn’t even see her. Like he doesn’t even remember her. 

For a crushing moment, Rey thinks it was all nothing. That he really _is_ just some proud demon looking for a fairy to play with. 

Until he turns his head to the side, and sees her, and breaks across the clearing to see her. 

“Kylo,” she gasps. “Kylo!”

“Worried I’d forgotten you, sunshine?” he asks with a smirk that she’s dreamed about for a year. 

“Don’t get so full of yourself,” she mumbles, unsuccessfully disguising her excitement to see him. 

“Sorry,” he says unapologetically, reaching out to hold her. “I didn’t even get to say a proper good-bye to you last time,” he purrs, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Can you show me now?” she suggests mischievously. 

“When I say good-bye, maybe.” He starts to turn away. 

“What’s a proper hello, then?” she continues, chasing his eyes back to hers. 

Kylo does not respond, but bats his eyelashes teasingly at her. 

“Here’s what _I_ think it would be,” Rey says, pulling him down gently to seal a kiss on his lips. 

Kylo holds her close for a long beat before releasing her lips. 

“Not proper, perhaps,” he whispers. “But perfect nonetheless.”

* * *

Now All Hallow’s Eve becomes the highlight of Rey’s year. She waits months to see him, and spends every second of the night with him. Their time together is fun and relaxed loving, but it also slowly becomes heated and passionate and needy. 

She stops counting years after fifty, fifty days she’s gotten to spend with Kylo and no one else. Nearly twenty thousand days spent missing him and counting down until she next gets to see him. 

“I missed you so much,” is the first thing they tell each other every year as they emerge from a breathless kiss. 

Sometimes Rey tries to ask him what his life is like in hell, the rest of the year- if he has friends, what he likes to do, anything- and he never answers. 

“I don’t want to think about that,” he says. “I want to think about you.”

Then he kisses her, and she forgets whatever they were talking about as they melt into each other.

* * *

“Why do you always look so sad on Hallowe’en?” Rey asks the leader of her clan of fairies once. 

Leia smiles. “It’s not- not sad, really,” she replies. “I just miss someone.”

“Who is it?” Rey asks curiously, having heard very little about the woman’s past. 

“A mortal man,” she replies. “We got to spend many wonderful days together, always on Hallow’s Eve. We even had a son.”

“You have a son?” Rey asks in surprise.

“Not anymore,” Leia replies. “I lost him a long time ago.” She shakes her head. “The holiday- it reminds me of people I’ve lost. Bittersweet, you could call it.”

“Yes,” Rey agrees. She’s suddenly shaking. She’s never thought about losing Kylo. Eternity has always been an easy thing for her. She’s never considered that, immortal as they are, something could happen to one of them. 

She can’t bear to think about it.

* * *

“I love you,” he whispers to her for the first time after seventy years. It seems like it would be a long time, but for them it’s only been seventy days. And in their long lives- well, that’s barely any time. 

“I love you too,” she says, as if it’s the most natural thing, nuzzling into his chest. 

He continues to whisper love to her as he runs his hands gently through her hair. “Every second I’m not with you, I think of you,” he whispers. “You have bewitched my body and my soul.”

“Kylo,” she mumbles in a tired bliss, happy to listen to his voice say these things. 

“Rey.”

* * *

Her friends notice the difference, too. How she’s sad for weeks after All Hallow’s Eve, and catatonic with excitement in the weeks leading up, and how there’s always an undercurrent of happiness to what she does. 

“Who is it?” asks Rose, a flower fairy who bears the name of her flower. 

“Who’s who?”

“Whoever you’re seeing on Hallowe’en,” she replies. “You’re always so excited before, and devastated after. It has to be someone.”

Rey bites her lip. Even after a hundred years, she’s told no one about Kylo. It feels delicate, like blown-glass. Like it will shatter if she touches it. 

“A demon,” she says softly. 

Rose gasps. “Demons are dangerous,” she whispers. “You shouldn’t be seeing one!”

“He’s not dangerous,” Rey replies, “He’s my demon.”

Leia is listening, but Rey does not notice.

* * *

“It’s not fair,” Rey murmurs. “That we only get to see each other once a year.”

“It’s not,” Kylo agrees. “I wish it could be different.”

“Maybe,” Rey suggests in a vain hope of soothing herself. “It wouldn’t be special if we always were together.”

“You’ll always be special to me,” Kylo whispers. “Always.”

Rey can’t argue. She could never grow tired of Kylo. 

It _isn’t_ fair.

* * *

“Kylo,” Rey says gleefully next year. “Kylo, I found something.”

“Found what?”

“A spell.” She pulls a notebook out of her golden dress. “A spell, that will let me bring you back to my realm. If,” she adds when she sees how his face falls, “If you’d want that.” 

“Of course I’d want that, sweetheart,” he says, holding her hands earnestly. 

“Good! Then we can-”

“But I can’t.”

Rey’s eyes go wide with shock. “But-”

“I’m sorry, my love,” he says. “But I can’t. I can’t explain why, but I’m forbidden from leaving. Every day except tonight. If I were to violate my oath…” 

“But,” Rey says tearfully. “But, Kylo…”

“You’ve no idea how much it hurts me,” he says, refusing to meet her gaze. “But at least we can have tonight.” 

At least they have tonight.

* * *

But it’s not the same after that. Knowing that they can’t have what they most want, that there’s something keeping Kylo away from her. They’re still happy, it’s still good. But it’s not how it was. 

Every day, she goes to her fig tree, and thinks about how he is just on the other side, hoping he’s thinking the same thing. 

Every day, Kylo steps to a withered old bush outside the gates of hell and feels Rey waiting on the other side, wishing he could tell her anything else.

* * *

The dark fae attack not long after. War and peace are merely a cycle for the two groups, one side doing something to offend the other and the subsequent battles playing out until one lost or rewrote an old treaty. 

Kylo only hears about the war between the fae and the dark fae. The demons remain uninvolved. With no way to communicate with Rey, he can only hope she’ll still be there next Hallow’s Eve. 

It takes him nearly an hour to find her in the crowd, by which time he is starting to lose hope. Her fig tree is gone. 

When he sees her, sitting a ways away on a stone, relief floods his body, but it is quickly replaced with a new sort of panic.

Rey’s whole face is an ashy grey. Her body is thin and withered, and she shivers despite it being a warm night.

“Rey, my love,” he says with distress. “What happened?” 

“The war,” she chokes out. “The Dark Fae had nearly taken us. They were cursing the land, turning it barren. I took the curse, to save us, but now-” she shakes her head. “I plead with the Great Old Ones for one more night with you. At sunrise, the curse will claim me, and- and- and I’ll die, Kylo.” 

“No,” Kylo cries, horrified. “You- you can’t die, Rey. There has to be…”

“There isn’t,” Rey replies. “There’s nothing left that you can do. I don’t want you to try. I don’t want to waste our last night together. I just want a chance to say good-bye. Please, Kylo.”

He promises he won’t, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking. Thinking of any way to stop this, to keep his whole life from disappearing under his fingertips. 

The night is nearly over when he thinks he has an inkling of a plan. 

“Kylo?” Rey murmurs, her voice now so weak it is like a spring breeze. 

“Yes, darling?” 

“I want you to know my name,” she says. “My real name. Before I die.”

Kylo nods. 

“It’s Alaurey,” she continues. “I liked it when you called me Rey, because it felt like you knew, even though you didn’t really _know._ It made me feel like you knew me.” She shifts slightly in his arms. “But once I’m gone, I want you to have it. To remember me.”

 _As if I could forget you,_ he thinks. 

“Kylo isn’t my real name either,” he confesses. 

“It’s not?”

“No,” he replies. “I only took it when I made my oath.”

Rey’s never understood his oath, only that it binds him in service to another, more powerful demon. “What is your name, then?”

“Ben.” He runs his hands through her hair. “Just Ben.” 

“Ben,” she repeats. “I like it. It suits you.” 

“Alaurey,” he replies. “Alaurey, you are my heart, my body, and my soul,” he chants, pulling away to face her. 

“Kylo, what are-”

He places a finger over her lips. “My life is empty without you. I belong to you.” He takes a deep breath. “Alaurey, I give you my name, Ben, and without I give you my life.” 

Rey falls back in shock. “What did you just do?”

“A life for a life; a soul for a soul,” he replies. “The most honored trade among demons, fairies, and everyone else.”

Rey sobs. “Ben, I told you not to…”

“I couldn’t live without you,” he replies. “You deserve a chance at life, one that I never could.”

“I didn’t _want_ this, Ben,” she screams. Color is slowly returning to her face, but Ben doesn’t feel any weaker. 

Something is wrong, he thinks, as dawn creeps over the horizon. 

“Sweetheart, please,” Ben begs as he reaches for her hands. 

As they touch, they dissolve.

* * *

They wake up at the foot of a tree, in what Rey recognizes as the fae realm. Ben’s arms are tangled around her, and she feels stronger then she did before.

“What did you do?” 

“I don’t kn-,” 

“He saved your life.”

It takes them a moment to find the voice- of an old woman, spirit-like and immaterial a few feet away. 

“You,” Rey hisses. “You said you-”

“The Great Old One,” Ben whispers. He’s seen her before. He’s pleaded with her a hundred thousand times to free her from his oath. 

_”No,” she always told him. “Not until you have proved yourself completely selfless.”_

Rey glares. “She promised-”

“I promised that if he really loves you, I would give you more time together,” the woman replies. “The poor boy would have given his life for you. You deserved more time together.”

“But a life for a life,” Ben says. “Balance. How-”

“You remember your oath?” she asks with a cryptic smile. 

Yes, but he can’t feel it anymore. It was like a string pulling constantly at the back of his head, except it’s been cut now. 

“I gifted that life to someone a long time ago. But if you waste a gift, it can be taken back.” She looks at them seriously. “Do not waste your gift.”

As the Great Old One disappears into the mist, Ben leans back slowly against the tree, but Rey remains alert, staring at him in shock.

“You’re a fairy.”

The differences are as subtle as the day they first met, but they are most definitely there. The sunny spark in the eyes, the mischievous smile. 

“I always have been. When I made my oath, I was turned into a demon, but underneath…”

Rey cups his face in her hands and kisses him. Demon or fairy, he is still hers. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment <3


End file.
